Po wojnie
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Ludzie wygrali wojnę z maszynami. Teraz starają się jakoś poukładać sobie życie w nowym świecie. ABANDONED - sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Autorka: agnes_5

Słońce chowało się za linią horyzontu, kiedy dwoje ludzi spacerowało wzdłuż plaży. Ocean mienił się tysiącami barw od jasnego błękitu do ciemnej purpury, a mewy skrzeczały nad głowami samotnej pary.  
Mewy jednak istniały, pomyślała kobieta, tak samo jak inne ptaki i zwierzęta. Istniało życie, które skrywało się przez cały czas trwania wojny.  
Wojna skończyła się kilka miesięcy temu, pozostawiając na ziemi ślady, które będą widziane jeszcze przez wiele lat. Ludzie wygrali, ale czy będą potrafili odbudować to co zostało stracone, czy potrafią nie dopuścić do tego ponownie?  
Kobieta w długiej, zwiewnej sukni szła pod ramię z przystojnym młodym człowiekiem, swoim synem. Chłopiec, wyrośnięty jak na swoje szesnaście lat , był niezwykle podobny do swojego ojca, który zginął w czasie wojny, a którego chłopiec prawie nie pamiętał. Tylko z opowieści matki. Swoją odwagę czerpał właśnie z tych opowieści.  
Ojciec chłopca był jednym z członków ruchu oporu, walecznym pełnym zapału i nadziei człowiekiem. Wierzył, że kiedyś zobaczy świat bez morderczych maszyn. Maszyn, które człowiek sam wymyślił i skonstruował. Maszyny – Terminatory, które zapragnęły tego co miał ich stworzyciel – całkowitej władzy i w ciągu kilku sekund zdecydowały o losie całej ludzkości: całkowita eksterminacja.  
Umierał z nadzieją w ramionach ukochanej kobiety wiedząc, że będzie ona walczyć dalej i wychowa ich maleńkiego synka najlepiej jak można w tym bunkrze, który był dla nich domem, w którym mieszkali wszyscy ich przyjaciele. Dla ludzi, którzy go znali, jego strata była ogromnym ciosem. Niektórzy nigdy nie pogodzili się z jego śmiercią.  
Ciemne włosy chłopca rozwiewał wiatr wiejący od oceanu, jego twarz wyrażała siłę i zdecydowanie. Kobieta, kiedyś młoda i piękna, był pełna determinacji, jej oczy widziały wiele cierpienia i bólu, miłości i nadziei. Była silna skoro przetrwała czas wojny i nie pozwoliła zginać swojemu synowi.  
Maszynom prawie udało się unicestwić całą ludzkość, ale John Connor i jego żołnierze, zatrzymali je. Przetrwaliśmy razem z garstką ludzi i będziemy teraz próbować żyć bez strachu ciesząc się każdym nadchodzącym dniem – myślała.  
Z zadumy wyrwał ja głos syna.  
- Mamo usiądźmy na chwilę, chyba nie jestem jeszcze na tyle silny  
- Dobrze skarbie, bardzo cię boli?  
- Nie ale musze odpocząć.  
Usiedli wprost na złotym piasku, ciesząc się jego dotykiem. Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku zachodzącego słońca, napawając się jego pięknem. Wokoło rozbrzmiewał szum fal uderzających o skały, nie było słychać wystrzałów, nie trzeba było się chować, w końcu można było oddychać pełną piersią czystym, cudownym powietrzem. Koszulka chłopca podniosła się trochę do góry ukazując biały opatrunek. W ostatnich dniach wojny chłopak został ciężko ranny ratując życie swojemu przyjacielowi, prawie umarł, ale lekarka z ich bazy dokonała cudu. I dlatego mógł teraz siedzieć tu i żyć.  
-Mamo jak dobrze, że to wszystko w końcu się skończyło. Tak dobrze jest tu siedzieć i nie bać się.  
Kobieta spojrzała na syna, chwilę milczała przyglądając mu się, w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Przytuliła go do siebie i cicho powiedziała  
- Jestem z ciebie dumna synku. To co zrobiłeś było bardzo odważne.  
Siedzieli tak przez chwilę ciesząc się z tego, że są tu razem. Łzy spływały po ich policzkach. Ojciec też byłby z ciebie dumny pomyślała, a na głos powiedziała  
- Teraz będziemy żyć normalnie. Szkoda, że twój ojciec nie doczekał tego dnia.  
- Opowiedz mi o ojcu, lubię słuchać jak o nim mówisz.  
- Ja chyba też lubię o nim mówić, ale znasz już na pamięć te wszystkie opowieści – uśmiechnęła się  
- To nic, lubię słuchać twojego głosu, zacznij od tego jak się poznaliście.  
Po chwili dodał  
- Nie chce go zapomnieć, a jeśli będziemy o nim mówić i go pamiętać będzie żył wiecznie.  
- W porządku, usiądź wygodnie – ok. Jak poznałam twojego ojca? Chciał dotknąć moich włosów…..


	2. Chapter 2

- Chciał dotknąć moich włosów i pozwoliłam mu na to, chociaż nigdy tego nie robiłam. Wiesz synku zakochałam się w twoim ojcu od pierwszego wejrzenia. A było to tak:  
Kobieta zamyka oczy i widzi jak…

…..Młody chłopak zbliża się do dziewczyny i próbuje ją zagadnąć  
- Witaj nieznajoma, idziemy dziś na patrol. Jestem Tom przysłał mnie Connor do pomocy, przybyłem wczoraj z bazy na wschodzie USA. Nie przedstawisz się ?  
Dziewczyna słucha i wpatruje się w nieznajomego, w jego błękitne oczy, w których powoli się gubi. Ale przystojniak myśli.  
- Agnes – odpowiada i to jest wszystko co może powiedzieć, ma zupełna pustkę w głowie  
-Masz piękne włosy, dobrze John mówił: Idziesz na patrol z długowłosą ślicznotką – mówiąc to delikatnie bierze do ręki pasmo czarnych włosów.  
Dziewczyna stoi i czeka nie mogąc wydobyć choćby jednego słowa.  
- Widzę, że już się poznaliście – Trzynastek mówi radośnie od drzwi. Patrzy z niedowierzaniem, kręci głową uśmiechając się nieznacznie i kontynuuje  
- No to teraz możemy iść, ja dowodzę. Mamy przeszukać dwa kwadranty na północ od bazy, podobno pojawiły się tam nieznane Terminatory. A może też uda nam się znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Bartek i Mq czekają przy wyjściu.  
Całą trójką idą w kierunku wyjścia nr 2, spotykają resztę chłopaków. Trzynastek omawia krótko co każdy ma robić i wyruszają.  
Na zewnątrz jest zupełnie ciemno, na horyzoncie widać jedynie co jakiś czas rozbłyskujące światła, kiedy padają strzały. Zawsze gdzieś toczy się walka człowieka z maszyną. Mały patrol cicho przemieszcza się do starego opancerzonego wozu. Prowadzi Mq, powoli ruszają, jazda nie jest łatwa cały czas trzeba uważać na to co znajduje się na drodze, ruiny dawno zniszczonych budynków, zestrzelonych samolotów zwiadowców, rozerwanych Terminatorów a czasami również wcześniej nie znalezione rozkładające się szczątki poległych ludzi, najczęściej cywilów. Nie da się pochować wszystkich, jest ich zbyt dużo. Patrol posuwa się na przód.  
- Dosyć tego dobrego – mówi Trzynastek – wysiadamy, zakładamy noktowizory i dalej idziemy piechotą, no jazda żebym nie musiał powtarzać.  
- Coś dzisiaj taka cicha Agnes? – pyta Mq – zazwyczaj buzia ci się nie zamyka  
- Nie wiem, tak jakoś, chyba mogę trochę pomilczeć, nie?  
- Możesz, ale i tak to dziwne.  
Trzynastek słucha tej wymiany zdań i uśmiecha się pod nosem, no może kiedy wrócimy to uświadomię chłopaków, teraz nie czas na to, myśli.  
Cicho przemykają wśród ruin. Nagle niedaleko przed nimi pojawia się jakaś niewyraźna postać. Z daleka wygląda jak dziecko. Wszyscy jak na komendę rzucają się na ziemię, patrząc co też ta mała postać robi. Gdzieś po prawej stronie słychać wybuch, przez chwilę cały teren rozbłyska światłem. Żołnierze oczywiście zostają oślepieni, tylko nowy w porę zdejmuje noktowizor.  
- To chyba nie jest dziecko, ale mała osoba, ten ktoś ma karabin, całkiem spory, jak dziecko udźwignęłoby coś tak ciężkiego? –pyta Tom  
- Co ty mówisz, jakiś karzeł czy co? – szepcze Mq  
- Co za karzeł, chyba nadmiar alkoholu przeżarł wam mózgi, skąd by się wziął?  
- No coś ty Bartek, a gdzie twoja tolerancja, przecież była wojna atomowa, podkreślę – wtrąca się Trzynastek – Nie wszystkim się udało wyjść z tego bez szwanku, no wiesz mutacje i takie tam.  
- Dobrze chłopcy rozmawiajcie sobie tak dalej a ten mały człowieczek właśnie oddala się od nas. Trzeba się przekonać kto to jest – przerywa im Agnes  
- W końcu się odezwałaś – szepnął Mq  
- Ja tu dowodzę – zreflektował się Trzynastek – Agnes i Tom z prawej, Mq i Bartek z lewej, podchodzimy jak najciszej i próbujemy złapać tego kogoś.  
- A jeśli to jest ta nowa wersja Terminatora?  
- Tom nie wygłupiaj się, widziałeś już takie małe Terminatorki ? – śmieje się Bartek  
- Koniec panowie wykonać rozkaz, meldować o wszystkim, spotykamy się tu za 30 minut, nawet jak wam się nie uda go zatrzymać, mam nadzieje, że macie zegarki?  
- Tak szefie- szepnęli chórem.  
Parami rozchodzą się według rozkazu. Powoli okrążają nieznaną osobę, chcąc odciąć jej drogę odwrotu. Wśród ruin łatwo jest się ukryć, ale cały problem w tym, że ten kogo chce się zatrzymać też o tym wie.  
- Jak to jest, że Trzynastek nami dowodzi? – spytał Mq  
- To chyba dlatego, że zgodzili się z Allis aby Connor był ojcem chrzestnym ich dziecka, wiesz coś za coś.  
- Ten to potrafi się urządzić, teraz we dwóch będą nami rządzić.  
- Nie mów tak Mq, Trzynastek to równy chłop, a to jest w końcu wojna i rozkazy trzeba wykonywać.  
- O kur…. – zaczął Bartek, ale nie dane mu było skończyć, ponieważ nagle zapadł się pod ziemię .  
- Co ty robisz - szepcze Mq – gdzie się podziałeś?  
Po chwili.  
- Tu jestem – z dołu dobiega głos Bartka, wpadałem do jakiejś dziury, wyciągnij mnie.  
Mq kładzie się na skraju dołu i wyciąga rękę w kierunku Bartka, któremu po kilku próbach podskakiwania udaje się złapać dłoń przyjaciela i w końcu wydostaje się na zewnątrz.  
- Super z nas żołnierze - mówi Bartek.  
Obaj leżąc na plecach ciężko dyszą.  
- Dzięki bracie, ale musimy iść dalej bo nam ucieknie ten maluch.  
Wstają powoli i rozglądają się w poszukiwaniu celu, którego jednak nigdzie nie widać.  
- No to mamy przesrane – jęczy Mq.  
W tym samym momencie Bartek odbiera wiadomość od Trzynastka.  
- Wracajcie, mamy go.  
W tym samym czasie po prawej stronie.  
- Jak myślisz, kto to może być ? – pyta Agnes  
- Nie wiem, ale istnieje możliwość, że jest to jakie zagubione dziecko, ale podobno w tej okolicy wszyscy cywile są w bunkrze.  
- Kogo właściwie szukamy, mamy znaleźć Terminatory a idziemy za dzieckiem, tak się zastanawiam.  
- No wiesz Agnes trzeba sprawdzić każdego, może to dziecko coś nam powie.  
Posuwają się na przód, Tom idzie za Agnes patrząc na jej plecy i nie tylko. Ale figura - myśli i uśmiecha się do siebie.  
Idą i z każdym przebytym metrem przybliżają się do celu. Wygląda to tak jakby mały człowiek chciał aby go złapano. Ponownie niebo rozbłyskuje jasnością, nie daleko coś wybucha, przez chwile słychać strzelaninę, gdzieś na prawo od dwójki żołnierzy.  
- Musimy go zatrzymać, teraz jest odpowiedni moment.  
- Tak jest, na twój rozkaz Tom.  
- Stój, nie ruszaj się – mówiąc to Tom kieruje karabin w stronę nieznajomego.  
Agnes z bronią przygotowaną do strzału podchodzi ostrożnie do zatrzymanego.  
- Połóż broń na ziemi, powoli, podnieś ręce do góry i odwróć się w naszą stronę – rozkazuje Tom.  
Mały człowiek wykonuje wszystkie polecenia bez słowa, odwraca się do żołnierzy, a oni nie mogą uwierzyć własnym oczom. To jednak jest dziecko, na oko jakieś dziesięcioletnie. Przedstawia sobą żałosny widok: brudna buzia, zmierzwione włosy i podarte ubranie. Zagubiony i przerażony chłopiec.  
- Skąd się tu wziąłeś …, ale Tom nie pozwala jej dokończyć, odpycha delikatnie dziewczynę  
i mówi do chłopca  
- Podwiń rękaw na prawej ręce. Ubezpieczaj mnie Agnes.  
Podchodzi do chłopca i szuka tętna. Po chwili oddycha z ulgą. Człowiek.  
Chłopiec patrzy na niego, po jego twarzy płyną łzy, cały drży. Agnes podchodzi do chłopca i obejmuje go.  
- Spokojnie skarbie już wszystko będzie dobrze, Tom zamelduj, że wracamy.  
Wracają do miejsca spotkania, chłopiec idzie, czasami się potyka, Agnes podtrzymuje go aby się nie przewrócił. Chłopiec cały czas milczy. Po kilku minutach spotykają Trzynastka i pozostałych chłopaków.  
- To się nam ptaszyna trafiła, a Terminatorów żeście przypadkiem nie widzieli?  
- Nie szefie – odpowiadają Mq i Bartek.  
- No to jeszcze do marketu skoczymy i możemy wracać do bazy – mówi Trzynastek.  
- Taa, nie uda nam się z naszym małym towarzyszem – mówi Mq  
- Agnes zostanie z małym, a my skoczymy do tego starego magazyny i wyniesiemy to co jeszcze tam zostało.  
- Tak jest szefie – mówi Bartek  
- Przestań z tym szefem, dobrze, bo mnie to zaczyna wkurwiać.  
W tym momencie Tom odbiera wiadomość z bazy.  
- Mamy natychmiast wracać, to rozkaz Connora.  
Po godzinie szczęśliwie docierają do bazy. Cały patrol plus chłopiec stoją przed włazem do bunkra i stukają w umówiony sposób. Odzywa się głos.  
- Hasło  
Głodny Mq wypala  
- Jarzębina  
- Jak jarzębina to sobie siedźcie na zewnątrz - odzywa się głos zza włazu.  
- Ok. – Zwycięstwo albo śmierć - mówi Trzynastek i patrzy ze złością na Mq.  
Wejście do bunkra otwiera się . W komitecie powitalnym stoi Connor, przed nim Anika, a za nimi Cybermirror.  
- Witaj chłopcze, Anika możesz go zabrać. Nie bój się mały, zaopiekujemy się tobą – mówi John.  
- Tom idziesz z nami, reszta jest wolna. Trzynastek później złożysz raport.  
- Gdzie jest jedzenie? – pyta Cybermirror  
- Nie ma – odpowiadają członkowie patrolu.  
- No to jutro trzeba będzie ruszyć na poszukiwanie jedzenia.  
Agnes odwraca się do Toma, a ten uśmiecha się i puszcza do niej oczko. Dziewczyna lekko rumieni się i szybko odchodzi. Zanim dociera da swojej kwatery słyszy strzały i krzyki. Natychmiast zawraca i biegnie w kierunku miejsca skąd słychać krzyki. Zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, na podłodze leży chłopiec, nie żyje, a nad nim stoi Anika z pistolem w dłoni. Connor próbuje wstać na nogi, jego koszula jest zakrwawiona, jedyne co mu się na razie udaje to uklęknąć. Agnes rozgląda się po twarzach osób, które właśnie nadbiegają i w końcu dostrzega tą, na której jej najbardziej zależy. Jest przerażona tym co dzieje się wokół niej, a jednocześnie czuje ulgę. Nic mu się nie stało – myśli.  
- Mamo tego mi nigdy wcześniej tak nie opowiadałaś – kobieta na plaży powoli otwiera oczy i przez chwilę nic nie mówi.  
- Nie opowiadałam, bo uważałam, że nie jesteś na to gotowy. Tamtego dnia poznałam twojego ojca, a to co się w tedy wydarzyło było straszne i niewiarygodne, nikt nie przypuszczał, do czego są zdolne uczące się maszyny. Ale jest już późno. Musimy wracać, jest już zupełnie ciemno. Resztę opowiem ci kiedy indziej, teraz na szczęście są to tylko opowieści. Wracajmy synku.  
- To dziecko, dlaczego go zabiliście?  
- To nie był człowiek, tylko maszyna, jej zadaniem było zlikwidowanie Johna – odpowiada kobieta.  
Na twarzy chłopca pojawiło się zdziwienie zdołał tylko powiedzieć  
- A niech mnie.  
Oboje wstali, rozciągając zdrętwiałe nogi, chłopak lekko się zatoczył i wsparł na swojej matce.  
- Myślisz, że już wrócił i będzie na nas czekał w domu? – zapytał chłopiec  
- Na pewno i będzie się martwił, że jeszcze nas nie ma.  
Wracali do domu, który niedawno zbudowali razem z przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy sobie pomagali, znajdowali różne materiały i stwarzali małe domostwa i nigdy nie liczyło się jak wyglądały ale jaka atmosfera w nich panowała. Nawet ci, którzy stracili wszystkich najbliższych nie byli sami, zawsze mogli liczyć na schronienie u przyjaciela. Wszędzie czuło się radość i szczęście, chociaż było jeszcze tyle do zrobienia.  
Kobieta i chłopiec kierowali się w stronę własnego domu. Odprowadzał ich szum fal, cykanie świerszczy, przecudny zapach kapryfolium i frangipnii. Wybrali to miejsce, aby rozpocząć nowe życie, ponieważ było tu niezwykle pięknie i wokoło kwitły najpiękniejsze kwiaty jakie kiedykolwiek widzieli.  
Kiedy dotarli do domu na progu już ktoś na nich czekał, zobaczyli znajomą sylwetkę i usłyszeli  
- Witajcie wędrowcy  
- Witaj wujku – mówiąc to chłopiec podbiegł do mężczyzny i go objął .  
Kobieta uśmiechając się powiedziała  
- Tęskniłam za tobą C…..


End file.
